Forever Gone
by AutumnLeaves03
Summary: Percy and Annabeth died to protect a girl, a girl that died after being hit by a car three days later... As Lara mourns the death of her parents, she remembers the night that they died, and joins them in the end. rated T for death.


**Hi! Its AutumnLeaves03 I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do no own Percy Jackson!**

The girl sat in front of two graves, crying and holding two limp flowers tightly in her right hand. The stems were almost crushed by the furious grip of her clenched hands.

It had been six years since they died.

The girl slammed her fist angrily into the dust-ridden ground, tears pouring down her cheeks even faster.

They died to protect her! The girl thought angrily. They died, just so she could get hit by a car and die three days after they did!

The girl closed her eyes and sighed deeply, trying to stop the tears from falling.

She sat there, rain thundering from the sky as if Zeus himself was weeping for her family.

She looked at the graves, right next to each other as they had been in life. There was already a flower at each one, meaning Lizzy had already been here.

Lara put her flowers down, one by each grave.

She bitterly read the words on the stone, the words she's read so many times before.

Here lies Annabeth Chase-Jackson, hero, mother, wife, survivor, child of Athena, and loving friend. May you rest in peace.

And, next to it:

Here lies Perseus Jackson, hero, father, husband, survivor, son of Poseidon, friend and leader. May you rest in peace.

Lara buried her eyes in the palms of her hands, the rain was still pouring.

She cried and cried, her tears falling from her face and running down her arms, and from the tips of her pointy elbows into the muddy soil.

She could still remember the day they died.

Lara had been happily playing in the living room of their small apartment, Lizzy next to her. They were both five. Twins. Inseparable even at that age.

Their mother came into the room, her blonde hair tied back and her gray eyes twinkling with an unusual lack of concentration.

Next to her side was a girl about nine, with brown hair and blue eyes. She had a splash of freckles across her face, and a small, almost unnoticeable scar on her cheek.

"Lizzy, Lara, this is Amanda, she will be our guest for the next week," Annabeth said.

Amanda sat down as Annabeth left the room, staring curiously at them for a moment and then saying,

"My name is Amanda, Amanda Thompson, I'm the daughter of Hera," in a bratty, spoiled voice.

"I'm Lara, And this is Lizzy," Lara said with a quick smile, gesturing to Lizzy who was sitting in the corner, drawing pictures of the beach.

"Did you hear what I just said? I'm the first daughter of Hera! The queen of the Gods! I'm practically the princess of the heavens!" she hissed.

Annabeth came back into the room.

"How are you three getting along?" she asked, her eyes flickering between them slightly uneasily. Lara's mouth was still half-open in surprise.

"We are doing fine! Its wonderful here!" Amanda said, her voice sickly sweet.

Annabeth nodded.

"Dinner is soon," she said, and then left.

Amanda looked at them twins.

"Go get me a cookie," she said petulantly.

"Why?" Lara asked in disgust.

"Because I want one," Amanda snapped, her voice no longer sugary sweet.

"Er…" Lara said nervously, not wanting to offend her but not wanting to obey like an idiot either.

Amanda's eyes seemed to glow in her rage; she made a hissing sound and the horrible stench of cow droppings swirled around Lara.

"Get me the cookies!" she screamed, her voice full of power and hate.

Lara shivered and got her the cookies, then stayed silent the rest of the day and throughout dinner.

After eating, as Percy showed Amanda her temporary room, Lara pulled her mother aside to ask her some questions.

"Mommy, who is she, why is she here?" she asked, tears watering her eyes at last.

"She is Hera's first ever demigod child. Zeus was angered and sent horrible monsters after her; we are keeping her safe here until a satyr comes to take her to Camp Half-Blood. If she gets killed, the gods may go into war, and that won't be good," Annabeth explained, looking sorry.

Lara sighed and hugged her mommy good night, receiving a kiss on her forehead.

She didn't know that it would be the last time she heard her mother's voice.

She went up to her bedroom miserably and grabbed her PJ's, then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, had a shower, got dressed, hugged her father and headed back to her room.

She turned off the light and then dashed to her bed- she hated being in the dark- andpulled out the flash light she had hidden it under her pillow along with a children's book.

 **'THE DUCK SAYS QUACK'** the book read, the picture on the first page of a duck.

' **THE COW GOES MOO'** was next.

 **'THE CAT GOES-'** she had stopped reading. What was that word? she started sounding it out. "Muh-ee-oh-wuh. Meow. "

' **THE DOG GOES WOOF'**.Bored, she stopped reading and shoved the book forcefully under her pillow.

She put the flashlight down, leaning it on the pillow so it shone upwards.

She held out one hand, and concentrated; the glass of water next to her bed wiggled and then a small stream of water flew from it, curling in her hand and creating a swirling ball of water.

She smiled and turned it to ice, then to mist, and then back to water.

She let it float back to the cup, she was getting really good at controlling water, better even than Lizzy.

Someday, hopefully, she would be able to vapor-travel like her father.

Lara sighed and turned off the flashlight, shivering as the darkness crept back around her.

She put her head down on the pillowcase covered in dolphins.

She pulled my blanket over my head sleepily; the blue fuzzy blanket was a gift from mommy and daddy's friend, called Uncle Nico.

She closed her eyes, and lay there for what seemed like forever, thinking of games and stories in my head; she pretended she was a hero who saved the world from monsters and everyone loved her.

But soon she was bored of that game and went back to just lying there.

She closed her eyes and finally, sleep came.

I awoke to screaming; I shot out of my bed, my blonde hair flying in every direction, my green eyes scanning the room for danger.

I opened the door that led to the hallway.

Lizzy's door had been left ominously open. Shuddering, I reached under my pillow for my flashlight and crept into her room.

I almost slipped as my foot touched a pool of something curiously wet. Looking down, I stifled a scream as the light revealed what my bare eyes couldn't see; the trail of glutinous blood on the floor.

Lizzy was lying there. Blood was gushing out of a gash on her leg, her black hair matted with sweat and sticking to her forehead.

I knelt next to her, applying pressure to the wound, and stupidly dragging her back to my room, where she promptly fainted, taking a sheet off my bed and wrapping it clumsily around her calf.

I made my way down the hall slowly to fetch my parents, strange muffled scuffling sounds coming all the while from the room Amanda was staying in.

I had taken the cup of water with me; maybe I could blast whatever had attacked Lizzy with water.

Shuddering, I breathed in deeply and pushed open the door to Amanda's room.

It was like something out of a horror movie- except ten times scarier.

Mommy and Daddy were standing back to back, Mommy facing three of the super scary things and one of the big dogs with red shining eyes.

Daddy was facing two of the dogs and one of the scary monsters. I watched in horror as he fought like a literal tornado, slashing and hacking with his sword, but he couldn't fend all three off at once.

He finally managed to drive his sword deep into the first dog's chest, and the other pounced furiously.

Time stilled as the monster raised its sword and brought it slicing down with brutal finesse through my father's heart.

Daddy's sea-green eyes widened, and he fell to the ground, his black hair over his eyes.

The monster let out a bellowing laugh, turning and lifting Mommy from the ground.

Mommy had her back turned and was not expecting it.

She clung onto her weapon and screamed and kicked, but it had been years since she had last fought and was no match to the monsters; I watched as one of the big dogs grabbed Mommy's leg, and another grabbed both of her arms. They pulled, tugging mommy back in forth in a game of deadly tug-of-war.

She screamed, a horrible sound, when the dogs let go of her and she fell to the floor, her face twisted in pain.

She spotted me and mouthed, GO! I felt tears come to my eyes, as Mommy was stabbed in the head by the scary monster, blood trickled down the front of her face and out of her mouth.

Her blonde hair, which was braided, was turning red, soaked through with blood, a small puddle of blood had formed around Daddy, his eyes were clouded and dull, same with Mommy's.

I waited for almost a minute- I think. At some point the clock stopped ticking for me, as I sat curled in a ball on the ground, because this wasn't happening, and any minute

now I would wake up from this stupid nightmare.

Eventually I stepped back, my breath ragged. This wasn't happening, it COULDN'T be happening!

My breath hitched as the monsters headed towards a huddled lump in the corner of the room; I realised with a start that the lump was Amanda.

I stepped into the room. The monsters hadn't noticed her yet.

I gulped and put the cup on the ground, I held out my hand, willing the water from the cup to obey my command, it slowly floated up and formed a ball of swirling water in my hand, with the other hand I called to me the water that was splattered on the ground, the water that Daddy had been using to protect him and Mommy.

I struggled, but managed to turn them to icy spikes with a burst of vengeful anger. I hurled one with all my strength straight at a monster. It disintegrated.

I was about to throw another when my power wavered and the water melted; it fell from my hands and onto the floor.

The dogs growled and bared their teeth; one grabbed Amanda from the ground, it shook her back and forth until it let go and let her fly into the wall, she fell to the floor was a thump, and was still.

I gulped, the sudden energy rush had left me. I was facing a bunch of monsters, and had no weapon. I wanted to run, but I couldn't leave Amanda, I couldn't leave Lizzy hurt, and I definitely couldn't leave my parents' bodies.

Amanda, however, screamed as loud as she could and dashed out of the room, the howling and yelling combined with the thumps of the monsters told me that they were following her.

I skidded into my room and locked the door; I looked wildly around for Lizzy but didn't see her, I started to cry harder, the tears fell from my face at a alarming rate.

"Lizzy?" I called softly.

Nothing.

The door shuddered, there was a clawing sound and the door shuddered more.

I cried out in fear. I was going to die, just like Mommy and Daddy, maybe like Amanda.

Then I heard the front door open.

"Hello? Anyone? What's going on?" A voice called.

I heard hissing and I peeked under the door.

There was a green mist swirling around the monsters, and then they disappeared with a pop.

I let out a cry of relief.

"Hello? Is this blood!?" the voice said in horror.

I looked under the door again.

There was a pair of green sneakers in the hallway.

I realized that it was our neighbor, Mr. Park, a police officer.

I opened the door a crack, he looked at me and smiled, relieved.

"Hi Lara, what's going on? Where are your family?" He asked, opening my door a little more.

I started to cry.

I told him everything, although he didn't believe me, about Amanda and the monsters, about Mommy and Daddy.

Then the closet door opened.

Lizzy stuck her head out.

"Are t-they g-g-gone?" she stuttered.

"Yah," I whispered. All of them. Mommy and Daddy and the dogs and the monsters. Gone.

I honestly don't remember much else from that night, I remember Mr. Park calling more police officers and a huge police investigation going on, it turned out that Amanda was okay, she had been knocked out though.

I feel more tears come to my eyes as I think of the day they died, it was painful to think about, even six years later, I still think about them almost every day.

Why did they have to die? Why? I didn't deserve this, I never really knew my parents, I was only five when they died.

The rain had stopped.

I let my mind calm down.

Why did they have to die?

I think of when I heard that Amanda had been hit by a car.

I was sitting in the Big House of Camp Half Blood, that night the funeral for Percy and Annabeth would be held, Camp was packed, with hundreds coming to say good bye to the heroes.

A girl named Willow burst into the room, Willow was a child of Demeter and she had long brown hair and willow green eyes, go figure.

"Amanda Thompson was hit by a car!" She panted, Chiron, who was with me stood up.

"Is she okay? Tell me!" He said, his voice urgent.

"She is in critical condition, we have her here," Willow had said. "She's with the Apollo medics."

Chiron rushed out of the room, probably going to see Amanda. I didn't, I just sat there.

Amanda had been hit by a car and might die.

I let my thoughts think about that.

My parents died for nothing? I asked myself.

I started crying, the tears streaming down my face and onto my lap; Amanda had been hit by a car and might die.

More tears slide down my face as I look at the rain, Amanda had died three days after being hit by a car, some thought a drunk driver, some thought suicide, I think that Amanda just wasn't looking where she was going.

I think about when Amanda died.

I was sitting by her bedside, the steady beep of the hospitals machines slowly driving me insane, we had moved Amanda to a mortal hospital when we couldn't stop all of the bleeding.

It was my turn to watch her, the beep, beep was getting longer apart.

I sighed and opened my book.

It was the same book I was reading when Mommy and Daddy died, I was staying with Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank.

I opened the book

 **'The bird goes tweet'** , I read the book slowly.

I felt angry, bitter, sad, confused, and most of all, dead.

I felt dead on the inside, almost my whole life had been built around Mommy and Daddy, now they were gone and the person they died to protect was dying.

It wasn't fair.

I stood up and threw the damned book across the room, it hit the wall with a thud, the same sound that Amanda had made when she hit the wall and fell to the floor.

I suddenly felt sick.

I hated my life.

I hated Amanda.

I hated Camp.

I hated this hospital.

I hated the gods.

I fell to my knees on the floor; this was horrible.

Then the beeping stopped and was replaced with one long beep, it went on and on and didn't stop.

I backed out of the room, I turned and ran down the hall.

I continued to run, I wasn't going to stop, tears were now running down my cheeks as I ran.

About a hour later I got the news that Amanda had died.

I felt mad when I thought of the memory, Stupid Amanda, why did she have to die? My parents' deaths were in vain, I hope she went to the fields of punishment.

I stood up and kicked at a weed that was growing, I hate life, I only have my sister now, Dad's mom committed suicide soon after dad died and Mom's family didn't want me.

I only have my sister left.

I got up and walked away, my hands in my pockets, I grabbed a water bottle from my back pack, I opened it and threw some water into the air, I turned the water into vapor and walked into it, I thought of Camp Half-Blood and I felt a tugging, it literally felt like I was being ripped into a million pieces, it hurt a lot, that's why I don't do it often.

My vision went black and I was sucked into the vapor.

The vapor appeared at camp and my body formed out of it, I fell onto my bed in the Poseidon cabin, Lizzy slept in the Athena cabin most of the time but sometimes she slept in the Poseidon cabin.

I got up and left the cabin, I ran to the big house and climbed up to the roof, I sat there, looking out at the camp, campers where starting to head to dinner but most of them were still doing their activities, the Apollo cabin was at archery, the Athena cabin was playing volleyball. I sighed, life was horrible, life was miserable, life was stupid.

I stood up, balancing at the edge of life and death.

I turned to walk away from the edge of the roof, then a slipped. I fell and slid off the roof, plummeting to the ground, it felt like slow motion, my hair whipped in my face, the wind was howling, there were screams from the campers, my life flashed in my eyes. I felt tears leak from my eyes, the droplets flying away in the wind.

Then I hit the ground.

 **And thats it! I hope you enjoyed and no flames please!**


End file.
